


Saeggr, son of Tailon

by Christer_Bleu



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christer_Bleu/pseuds/Christer_Bleu
Summary: He was Saeggr, son of Tailon.He made his home beside Giants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind when I was playing my modded Skyrim with it's Live Another Life Mod and Hunterborn installed. I've played over 100 hours and still haven't started the main story line. I like it this way, you can really fall into the roleplay of the universe that is the Elder Scrolls.

He was Saeggr, son of Tailon. He made his home beside Giants.

He kept the Old Gods. He offered aid to travelers and wanderers. He hunted with wolves. He lived off the land.

When he spoke, the land trembled. When he sang, the heavens wept.

When he hunted, he prayed. When he danced, he prayed. When he sang, he prayed. When he fought, he prayed.

He was Saeggr, son of Tailon. He made his home beside Giants.

He kept the Old Gods. He offered aid to travelers and wanderers. He hunted with wolves. He lived off the land.

When he spoke, the land trembled. When he sang, the heavens wept.

When he hunted, he prayed. When he danced, he prayed. When he sang, he prayed. When he fought, he prayed.

He was Saeggr, son of Tailon.


End file.
